The pants-type disposable diaper disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 1994-77719A comprising a liquid-pervious topsheet, a liquid-impervious backsheet and a liquid-absorbent member interposed between these two sheets wherein the front and rear waist regions of this diaper are joined together to form a waist-hole and leg-holes. This known pants-type diaper is provided in an intermediate region defined between the waist-hole and the leg-holes with elastic members adapted to contract in a waist-surrounding direction and thereby form gathers in the waist-surrounding direction. Tape fasteners respectively having distal ends are attached to the outer surface of the backsheet so that the distal ends are oriented in the waist-surrounding direction.
In the pants-type diaper disclosed in the above-cited Application, the tape fasteners are attached to side flaps in which the absorbent member is not present. The tape fasteners are usually made of low stiffness tape material and, if a contractile force of the waist-surrounding elastic members is relatively high, these tape fasteners are apt to be deformed and thereby to make it difficult to take the distal ends between fingers at once. In addition, the tape fasteners lie inside transversely opposite lateral edges of the diaper and therefore it is difficult to find the distal ends on the side flaps and to take these distal ends between fingers at a glance.